Nuevamente nos vemos
by 1-kohaku-1
Summary: Misaki ahora trabaja en Marukawa como el nuevo editor, Ritsu le tiene que ayudar a integrar mientras resuelve sus problemas personales al igual que Misaki, solo que Ritsu una ves trabaja con editor de Usami y Takano comienza a sentir celos cuando el joven Onodera comienza a visitar a Misaki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Quisiera avisarles: Este fin esta basado en Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Junjou romántica, para las personas que no lo han visto como la primera ves que leí uno y me quedo o_O, es una serie yaoi de la misma creadora que Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, solo que este tiene a tres parejas distintas, la romántica (UsamixMisaki) la terrorista (MiyagixShinobu) y la egoísta (NowakixHiroki), entonces solo se entrelazan las series. Ah: se sitúa unos años después, no me e visto hasta donde terminan, pero se lo necesario para crear un fin. Sin mas: con la historia.**_

**Nuevamente nos vemos: part 1**

Misaki estaba caminando por las calles de Japón, ya tenía 20 años por eso necesitaba un trabajo, y a pesar de no ser lo que había estudiado, era algo para obtener dinero y no aceptas las "pequeñeces" que le daba Usami Akihiko

-¿Enserió?... ¿esto es una pequeñez?- se pregunto mirando su abultada billetera

luego, se detuvo al frente de un edificio, el cual era enorme y tenía escrito en una piedra "Marukawa"

Misaki dio un suspiro y entro al lugar, era extraño, habían mesas en el primer salón y una cantina pero con un aire de cansancio, una mujer lo estaba esperando al lado de la puerta, tenía el cabello negro y un uniforme (_**N: la muchacha que atendió a Onodera en el primer capítulo**_)

-¡Takahashi-kun!- grito con una sonrisa y unos papeles en las manos

el joven camino hacía ella y saludo cordialmente

-Mucho gusto- hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego regreso a su postura

la muchacha lo miro con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, pues llevaba consigo una camisa verde oscura, un pequeño chaleco negro, a decir verdad llevaba casi el mismo atuendo que Usami solo que con la camisa verde y el chaleco, el pantalón y los zapatos negros mas un portafolios

-...Ah si, ¿ha venido para el puesto de editor verdad?- pregunto la muchacha desviando la mirada

-Si, ¿en donde se encuentra?- pregunto

-Por aquí, sigame- la muchacha camino hasta el ascensor y se adentro junto con Misaki

Misaki miraba poco interesado sus alrededores, vivir con el escritor pervertido había servido para cambiar un poco su carácter, pero por dentro, seguía siendo el mismo chico sonriente de siempre

-¿En que lugar voy a trabajar?- pregunto repentinamente

-Oh, en el departamento Esmeralda, no se preocupe, estoy segura de que el ciclo acaba de comenzar- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Ciclo?- pregunto

-Si, ya lo entenderá cuando lo vea, por ahora solo tiene que hablar con el editor en jefe- respondió la muchacha antes de que el ascensor se abriera

caminaron hasta llegar al lugar, Misaki se quedo O_O al ver que una luz salía de ese departamento que parecía la entrada al cielo

la muchacha entro con una sonrisa y Misaki se quedo viendo ese lugar apenas asomo la cabeza

-Takano-san, el chico nuevo- anunció la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Misaki salió de su trance y hizo una reverencia

-Muy buenos días. Me llamo Takahashi Misaki, un gusto en conocerlos- levanto la mirada y vio a un pequeño, joven y muy sonriente chico de cabello negro, a un igualmente sonriente hombre de cabello castaño, a un hombre de traje no sonriente pero relajado, a un hombre de cabello azabache leyendo un periódico y finalmente a un castaño ojos esmeralda casi igual a los suyos solo que mas mayores revisando un manga

-Oh, eres el nuevo- Takano se levanto de su lugar y camino hacía él parecía que se lo comía con la mirada- ¿Has trabajado en alguna otra editorial?- pregunto

-Pues no, pero mi ... bueno, mi acompañante es un escritor y me a informado de los procedimientos en una editorial, además, me obligo a escribir y dibujar un manga para obtener este trabajo- esto último lo dijo con cinco rayitas azules en sus ojos

-¡Bienvenido seas Michan!- grito Kisa abrazando a Misaki por la espalda

-¿Michan?- este se descoloco de su lugar por el nuevo "nombre" colocado por el "menor"

-Kisa-san, no deberías seguir poniéndole sobrenombres a todos, deje que hable primero- dijo Ritsu caminando hacía el muchacho ya que Takano se sentó en su silla-Mucho gusto Takahashi-san, no se preocupe yo le enseñare todo lo que necesita saber acerca de este departamento, ¿le parece?- pregunto extendiendo su mano

Misaki la tomo con una apretón y sonrió

-Claro, será un placer- en eso, su celular comenzó a vibrar- Si me disculpa- se aparto de allí y camino hasta la puerta

abrió el móvil y hablo

-¿Moshi-moshi?-

-_Misaki, ¿ya tienes el trabajo?_-

-Si, no te preocupes Usagi-san, me mostraran todo y volveré para la cena-

-_Eso espero. Ah si, Aikawa esta en casa pero se marchara en unos minutos, así que podremos hacer "eso" sin interrupciones_- la voz de Usagi se escucho sensual

-¡Hentai!, dejame descansar por lo de anoche por lo menos Usagi-san- grito todo sonrojado

-_¿Es que acaso no lo puedo hacer con mi novio?_-

-Escucha, ahora estoy cociendo a las respectivas personas de el departamento, así que mejor cuelgo-

-_Si, si, mandales saludos_- se escucho con voz aburrida

-Si les daré tus saludos- respondió

-A_h, y Misaki_-

-¿Um?-

-_Te amo_-

Misaki se ruborizo mas

-N...n-no digas esas cosas Usagi-san...-

-_Dimelo_- le ordeno

-¡Ni loco!- le replico

-_No seas malo, dimelo_-

Misaki se ruborizo hasta las orejas y dijo en susurro

-Te amo-

-_¿Qué?, disculpa Misaki pero no escuche_-

-Que te amo- comenzó a impacientarse

-_No escucho_-

-¡QUE TE AMO BAKA ESCRITOR PERVERTIDO ¿FELIZ?!- grito causando un estruendo en todo el edifico

los chicos se le quedaron mirando extraños mas las demás personas que se asomaron

-_Eso quería escuchar, hasta la próxima_-

-¡Condenado pervertido de cuarta, cuando vuelva a casa me las pagaras caro!- grito echando humo por todas partes, el sonido del teléfono sonó

-_Esta llamada a sido cortada_-

-¡Maldito Usami Akihiko!-

-¿Usami?- todos lo voltearon a ver por el recién nombrado

Misaki apenas se percato de que seguía en la editorial, entonces dio una risa nerviosa

-Ja..ha ha ha, pu-pues verán... etto... yo...- no encontraba palabras que articular, comenzó a sudar frió y a perder el control de sus sentidos

-¿Usami Akihiko?...mm... yo trabajaba para él hace un par de años- menciono Ritsu pensando

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando trabajaba en las empresas de mi padre el escritor que se me fue encargado era Usami-sensei. ¿ya se habrá encontrado un nuevo editor?, ¿será que sus novelas BL ya tiene continuidad?, no lo se, ¿Takahashi-san conoces a Usami-sensei?- pregunto mirando al muchacho

-Pues.. vera... él y yo...- hizo un ademán con las manos- Es mi amigo, lo conocí cuando mi hermano dijo que necesitaba un maestro así que él se encargo de mi por un tiempo- tenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro

-Ah... pero ¿que haces viviendo con él?- pregunto

-Ah.. pues mi hermano se tuvo que mudar cuando se caso y no sabía con quien dejarme, y ya que el trabajo me queda cerca decidió que me alojara en su casa-

-Mm...- esta ves fue Kisa quien hablo- Pero entonces ¿por qué le decías "_te amo escritor pervertido" _o "_hentai, cuando vuelva a casa me las pagaras caro_"-

-_Dios mio ¿por qué me haces esto?_- pregunto dando un suspiro- Usagi-san me tiene como "musa" para sus historias BL, me atosiga todo el tiempo y no me deja en paz- dijo cruzando de brazos

-Ah... eso explica todo- Misaki brincaba en sus adentros

-Bueno, dejemos las trivialidades para otra ocasión- ordeno Takano- Onodera, informa y encargate de el chico nuevo, no tienen menos de 25 años así que es un niñato-

-¡¿Y quien eres tú para darme ordenes?!- grito molesto

-Tu novio-

Ritsu se ruborizo y se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda al mayor

-Sigue siendo el mismo chico tímido y stundere que conocí hace 13 años- lamento posando sus dedos en su frente

-¡Ya entendí, vamos Takahashi-san!- lo jalo del brazo y se lo llevo a rastras

-¡¿Y por qué se desquita conmigo?!- grito el muchacho siendo jalado

-¡Urusai!- calló

-¡Wa ha ha ha!-

Ritsu se lo llevo al baño y corrió con la mirada al hombre que se encontraba a medio ponerse el pantalón

-¿Onodera-san?- tembló con la mirada sería y fría del castaño

luego, Ritsu dio un suspiro y se lavo la cara

-Ese maldito- murmuro para si mismo secándose

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto el menor

-Takano-san, eso es lo que sucede, el muy bastardo se cree que puede decir novios así de la nada, y encima me lo restrega después de haberle dicho que jamas lo querría-

-¿No ah aceptado su relación?- pregunto mirando al editor

-No es eso... haber, yo te cuento lo que sucede entre Takano-san y yo si tu me cuentas que es lo que "en verdad" hay entre Usami-sensei y tu- lo apunto con el dedo

-Bueno, parece de confianza, acepto- se acomo listo para escuchar la historia

-Bien: cuando esta en segundaría conocí a Takano-san, en ese tiempo se cambió el apellido a Saga, Saga Masamune, solía llamarlo Saga-senpai y un día nos hicimos novios, duro poco ya que por un mal entendido nos separamos, luego de 10 años me transfirieron a esta editorial, como imaginas, Takano-san estaba aquí pero, ya habían pasado 10 años por eso no recordaba su cara, aun así cambio bastante, un mes después me entere de que Takano Masamune era Saga Masamune y por eso hable con él, al cabo de unos meses logre pensar mejor sobre lo que debía hacer ya que Takano-san no dejaba de acosarme, acepte nuestra relación con tal de no haber mas mal entendidos pero... el muy descarado lo anda diciendo por todas partes como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo sin saber que es lo que en realidad pienso- apretó su puño en alto y una vena apareció en su frente, pero al cabo de unos segundos se fue- ¿Y?, ¿que hay con lo tuyo?-

Misaki se sobresalto intentando procesar lo que le dijo y decidió hablar

-Como dije, conocí a Usagi-san cuando necesitaba un maestro, el muy bastardo me hizo "eso" la primera noche solo porque le replique al crear una historia BL en donde mi hermano salía como uke, al cabo de un tiempo comenzó a volverse "posesivo" conmigo y me dice que vas que le pregunto que quiere de comer "_quiero a Misaki_" y en eso me lleva obligado al cuarto. Usagi-san es muy cuidadoso cuando se trata de ocultar nuestra relación pero es muy predecible. Pasando los mese y las mismas rutinas me di cuenta gracias a su nueva editora que eramos una pareja, extraña, pero lo eramos, y así, comenzó mi extraña relación amorosa con Usami Akihiko alias Usagi-san-

_**Quiero agradecer a las personas que leen y son muy gentiles de dejar un review o dos, no se pongas límites, publico en cuanto pueda, este es la mitad de un verdadero capítulo, el que viene es mucho mas largo, los personajes no me pertenecen, no quiero demandas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quisiera agradecerles a las persona que me a dejado un review, también quiero agradecerles a los que leen y se les olvida comentar, pero no se preocupen, esta humilde escritora esta para servir en un mp o en un review, si quieren que lea sus historias esta bien.**_

_**Aviso: este fin contiene escenas Yaoi.**_

_**Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no quiero demandas.**_

**Nuevamente nos vemos: part 2**

Ritsu escucho atentamente cada palabras que decía el joven Misaki, al parecer Usami Akihiko lo había usado mucho por lo que comentaba el menor, dio un suspiro

-Veo que Usami-sensei es agotador contigo-

-Si, no sabes cuanto- menciono cabeza bajo, hasta que su celular volvió a sonar, con molestia lo tomo y se dio la vuelta

-¿Moshi-mochi?-

-_Misaki_- la voz de su hermano se escucho

-¿Ni-chan?, ¿que pasa?- pregunto ahora si tomando la conversación

-_Quería saber si tenías el sábado libre, Manami se va a casa de sus padres y me quedare solo, por eso pensé en ti_- le respondió el mayor

-¿Ah si?...mm... no lo se, ahora tengo un nuevo empleo y es de tiempo completo, pero veré que puedo hacer por ahora-

-_Ah, suerte Misaki, y dile a Akihiko que le mando saludos_- la voz de su hermano se escuchaba alegre

-Si, yo se lo diré- respondió

-_Espero verte pronto Misaki, adiós_-

-Adiós Ni-chan- se despidió y la llamada fue cortada, dio un suspiro y guardo el móvil- Pero, retomando con el trabajo- su expresión de cambio a una sería- Me gustaría saber mas sobre el tema de mi puesto, al parecer, en un puesto de editor, se revisan y corrigen los textos, cambian expresiones, entre muchas otras cosas mas, además de tener a un mangaka que se le otorga al editor, ¿me equivoco?- pregunto mirando al castaño claro

-Ha, estas en lo correcto Takahashi-san-

-Por favor, llamame Misaki- pidió poniendo una mano en su pecho y inclinándose levemente

Ritsu sonrió y toco la cabellera castaña del menor

Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acción

-Te has dado cuenta, de como cambiaste tu forma de hablar y comportarte en un segundo- le dijo luego de retirar la mano

-Es lo que se aprende cuando vives con alguien como Usagi-san- dijo curveando las comisuras de sus labios

-Ya me lo imagino, pero bueno, ven, te mostrare el edificio- camino a la salida seguido de Misaki y le mostró todos los lugares, desde la cafetería, la sala de reuniones y el departamento de mangakas hasta los demás departamentos y lugares existentes en ese lugar

luego de enseñarle todo, volvieron a el departamento Esmeralda, pero en eso, Ritsu se detuvo por unos segundos

-¿Onodera-san?- Misaki se asomo a el y en un rápido movimiento Ritsu lo tomo de los hombros empujándolo a la pared- ¡¿Onodera-san?!- Misaki se alarmo

-Misaki, ayudame, por favor ayudame, no se como es que has vivido con Usami-sensei todos estos años pero quiero que me ayudes con Takano-san- pidió casi en susurro mirando sus ojos verdes

-Yo... etto... ¿yo?-

-Si, me dices que Usami-sensei te acosa todo el tiempo, tienes que ayudarme, Takano-san... él...- un fuerte sonrojo paso por las mejillas de Ritsu haciendo que bajara la cabeza

-Tranquilo Onodera-san, respire, no se preocupe, ya verá que todo saldrá bien-

Ritsu levanto la mirada y se quedo mirando los ojos de Misaki

de un momento alguien los empujo accidentalmente

-¡Lo siento!-...- ¡Ricchan!- Mino se quedo mirando aturdido lo que allí sucedía

todos voltearon a ver

Ritsu... se... ¡¿beso con Misaki?!

-¡Onodera!-

Ritsu se separo de Misaki con las mejillas, no, la cara roja, completamente roja, y Misaki, no encontraba que hacer, esta aturdido a mas no poder mas un fuerte sonrojo en su cara

-Ta...Takano-san...- pronunció Ritsu volteando su mirada

antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Takano tomo a Misaki del cuello y lo levanto hasta 30 cm en el aire

-¡Tu bastardo, ¿como te atreves a robarme a Ritsu así eh?, miserable niñato!-

-...Ta...Takano...san...- apenas pudo pronunciar Misaki intentando quitar las grandes y fuertes manos de Masamune

-¡Takano-san!- Ritsu lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas pero el mayor tenía mas musculatura

-¡Urusai Ritsu!- le calló el mayor

-¡Dejalo, él no hizo nada, fue un accidente, nos empujaron!- se defendió intentando quitar el brazo de Takano

-¡¿Y crees que me voy a creer eso?!- Takano soltó a Misaki y tomo a a Ritsu se los hombros

-¡Takano-san!- Ritsu se ruborizo mas por el repentino acercamiento de Masamune, Misaki por otro lado, respiraba agitadamente y se sobaba el cuello

Kisa se acerco a él y le ayudo a levantarse, no sin antes percatarse de que Takano estaba besando a Ritsu y él intentaba quitarse al mayor pero en otra forma también quería hasta que corto el beso todo rojo

-Ta-Takano-san...- respiro jadeante ya que el beso le quito todo el aire

-No permitiré que nadie me quite lo que es mio- le dijo antes de llevarselo a su puesto

-Onodera-san- menciono en voz baja Misaki luego de recobrar la postura, un montón de murmullos no hicieron falta por parte de los demás, arrugo el entrecejo y camino directo al departamento no sin antes darle gracias a Shouta

en otra parte del edificio

-Ritsu, ¿que es lo que sucedió allí?- pregunto Masamune acorralando a Ritsu en la pared

Misaki asomo la cabeza

-Fue un accidente, Mino-san nos empujo-

-¿Y por qué te lo llevaste tan apegado a ti todo el día?- pregunto arrugando el ceño

-¡Le estaba enseñando el edifico como me ordenaste!,...- grito y luego bajo la voz- ¿Acaso creíste que te engañaría?-

-Por supuesto- corto tomando el mentón de Ritsu en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba el cabello castaño claro de Ritsu y lo masajeaba

Misaki observaba esa escena con los ojos grandes

-Takano-san-

-Ritsu, nunca vuelvas a besas a alguien mas, prometemelo- le dijo acercando su cara a Onodera dejando escasos centímetros

-Takano-san yo... yo...- tartamudeaba sonrojado

-Prometelo, Ritsu- ya sentía el aire que salía de la boca medió abierta de Takano

-Te lo prometo, nunca mas besare a alguien mas que no seas tú,... Saga-senpai-

Takano dio una sonrisa y beso con pasión la dulce boca de Ritsu

Misaki estaba rojo, ver besar a dos hombres que no sean ellos era... raro...

-_¿Así me veo cuando beso a Usagi-san?_- se pregunto mentalmente

Ritsu paso su mano derecha por las caderas de Masamune y luego por el cabello azabache de este con los ojos cerrados

Masamune tomo las caderas de su novio y las apegó mas a su cuerpo

en eso, se separaron lentamente dejando un hilo de saliva en sus labios que se disolvió en la boca de Ritsu

-Takano-san- miro con ojos brillozos los intensos ojos avellana de Takano

-Ritsu...- le dio un abrazo- Me alegra escuchar eso-

Misaki estaba mas que rojo, ver esa escena tan melosa entre Ritsu y Masamune, se aparto de ese lugar y se recostó en la pared hundiendo su sonrojado rostro entre sus piernas

-¿Misaki?- tan rápido pasaron los minutos que ya Ritsu había salido de el departamento

-¿Onodera-san?... ah... que-quería disculparme con usted por... por lo de hace un rato- un evidente sonrojo paso por sus mejillas

-No te disculpes, fue un accidente- le extendió su mano para levantarse, y ya cuando estaba de pie bajo su cabeza

-Etto... yo creo que... mejor volvamos al trabajo-

(ya era de noche)

-Ne' Misaki, ¿te apetece ir a mi casa?- pregunto antes de salir

-¿Eh?... ¿y-yo?... pe-pero... Usagi-san... y Takano-san...-

-No te preocupes- abrió la puerta y se quedo congelado, Misaki se percato de eso y se asomo, lo que vio fue bastante evidente, un auto deportivo rojo estacionado justo al frente del edificio mas un elegante hombre de cabello cenizo vestido con una camisa azul celeste de lana, un pantalón negro y una mirada fucsia sensual

-¿Usagi-san?- Misaki se quedo mirando como Usagi caminaba hacía él y le acariciaba la cabellera con una sonrisa

-Hoy no te escapas, Misaki-

Misaki se ruborizo cual tomate maduro

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí?- pregunto levantando la mirada ya que Usagi era alto

-Solo pasaba a buscarte, es todo- respondió acercándose hacía él y rosado su nariz con la otra nariz de Misaki antes de darle un beso

-¿Usami-sensei?- Ritsu recapacito de su shock y vio como Usagi fijaba su mirada en sus ojos verdosos

-¿Onodera?, que sorpresa verte aquí- dijo separándose un poco de Takahashi

-Pu-pues yo- tartamudeo pero luego agito la cabeza y dio una sonrisa- ¡Me alegra verlo sensei!-

-¿Trabajas en esta editorial?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa

-Ha- asintió feliz hasta que una voz lo saco de su felicidad recibiendo un tic en el ojo

-¡Onodera!, ¡no has terminado el story-board!-

-¡Dame mas tiempo!, ¡lo tendré listo en la mañana!- grito irritado

de el edifico salio Takano con sus lentes revisando unos papeles antes de darselos a Ritsu

-Revisalos, mañana los quiero corregidos sin errores- dijo antes de guardar sus lentes y frotarse los ojos, luego, apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia del mayor- Usami Akihiko- menciono

-Mucho gusto- saludo haciendo una leve reverencia

-Takano Masamune- imito lo que hizo el mayor

-¡Oye Takano-san!, ¡¿por qué me pones tanto trabajo?!, ¡apenas podre dormir!- grito enojado apenas viendo lo que le acababa de dar le mayor

-¡Urusai!- grito molesto

-¡Gah!-

-Oye Onodera-san- llamo en susurro Misaki cerca del castaño

-¡¿Qué?!- grito estresado

-Na-nada- dijo asustado

_**Este a sido un capítulo corto, pero el próximo sera mas largo, no se preocupen si no dejan review, tienen tiempo de sobra, pero antes, ¿alguien sabe en que capítulo o película o ova sale la pareja de Kirishima con Yokozawa?, me gustaría verlo, ¡deja tu reviw por favor!, ¡me harías feliz!.**_


End file.
